


Paw Print Boxers

by FallLover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, self-injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: Gavin and Connor are cuddling on Gavin's bed. Connor gets curious. Gavin is happy to accommodate.





	Paw Print Boxers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Boy Is A Powder Keg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521403) by [QueenHarleyQuinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn). 



> Loosely inspired by QueenHarleyQuinn's beautiful "That Boy Is A Power Keg" (go read it, it's amazing). More based on https://twitter.com/meissdes/status/1095845846351073280 by meissdes/Alina Arofeeva, and this follow-up piece https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1097181041318682625 by CreatureXIII. My headcanon is that the two pieces of fanart take place after the ending of the fic, and I wanted to write what follows.

Connor didn't have to sleep, but he felt... comfortable, lying on the bed next to Gavin, who was actually asleep. They were still tangled together, with Gavin half on top of Connor, and Connor's arm wrapped around him, fingers curled in his hair. Their legs were entwined. Connor could feel the texture of Gavin's tank-top against his skin, filed away the pattern of Gavin's paw print boxers for later consideration.

Gavin _did_ look more relaxed in his sleep. Calmer. His breath was slow and even. He didn't always sleep well, but tonight he did. Gavin's right arm lay over Connor's side, partially caging the android without actually doing so. A comforting closeness. Connor moved his hand to brush the stubble on Gavin's chin. It was a nice prickly sensation he enjoyed. Gavin murmured something inaudible. Connor could tell he was just drowsing now, not quite asleep. So Connor was emboldened to slowly drag his hand down Gavin's bare shoulder, feeling the muscles, the soft skin, the small hairs, the underlying bone structure. A map he reformed over and over, just for fun.  
  
Gavin's arm moved down with the motion and he murmured again, not opening his eyes. So Connor lightly took Gavin's wrist and pushed it back and down to his boxers.  
  
Gavin murmured and cracked his eyes open. Connor pushed their hands lightly under the elastic, stayed briefly on Gavin's crotch, then kept pushing the boxers down. Gavin took the hint and shimmied his waist, yanking one leg out of the boxers, letting the offending garment dangle off his other ankle as Connor used his feet to push them farther away while he rolled on top of Gavin and fully pushed Gavin onto his back. Connor leaned down for a kiss. Gavin shut his eyes and lightly rubbed Connor's arms with his fingers as he let Connor take charge. Connor ground his lips against Gavin's, capturing the sounds Gavin made in his mouth. Gavin's grip tightened. He dropped his grip on Connor's left arm to go down to Connor's underwear, lightly tugging at it.  
  
Connor pulled Gavin's hand inside, squeezing Gavin's fingers against Connor's hardening dick. Gavin moaned into Connor's mouth. His fingers exploring, rubbing and lightly squeezing. Connor murmured contentedly. He wondered how Gavin elicited reactions from him just by touch. But he did. Connor moved his other hand to Gavin's sternum and rucked his tank-top up, lightly scratching Gavin's chest. Gavin broke the kiss to breathe, his grip on Connor's arm and dick tight, desperate. Connor wasn't bothered by the tightness. He liked it. Hearing Gavin's breath so shaky, feeling the tremors through his skin... it was lovely. He pulled away for a moment and Gavin half-followed him, their hands still together at Connor's crotch. Connor grinned and placed Gavin's hand on his thigh, then stood so he could shimmy his underwear down. Gavin was watching him, admiring everything.  
  
Connor got back on the bed, crawling over Gavin, kissing him, putting his left hand around Gavin's ear. Gavin placed a hand on Connor's chest, not pushing him away, just touching him.  
  
Connor reached down between them with his spare hand and took both their cocks in one hand, squishing them together. Gavin moaned into his mouth and his right hand tightened on Connor's arm, stuttering. Connor licked his way into Gavin's mouth, rubbed the side of Gavin's face, and occasionally squeezed them together. He felt how hard Gavin was, and backed off. He scooted down Gavin's body and bent over. Gavin let out a high-pitched, cut-off cry when Connor licked him. Gavin's hands went to his own hair, and Connor smoothed one hand over Gavin's hip, and used the other hand to lightly scratch at Gavin's sternum again. Then he took Gavin into his mouth. Gavin made an aborted "mmmmn!" sound, and Connor could feel his thighs shaking.  
  
Gavin tasted salty and sweaty. Connor could catalogue all the chemicals, map the texture, but he wanted to focus on Gavin's movements. On how moving his tongue or jaw or sucking in different ways made Gavin shudder, his heart-rate speed up, his throat put out noises. He went slow, wringing out everything. Eventually he sat  up and pulled his hand on Gavin's chest back, putting his fingers in his own mouth. It was easy to increase his saliva output to fully coat his fingers. When he pulled his fingers out he reached out and parted Gavin's ass, circled his rim, and massaged the muscle slowly.  
  
"Fuck, fuck fuck--!" Gavin repeated, his hands clutching his face as he shook. His knees tightened with every tremor around Connor's sides. Connor slowly pushed his wet fingers in, making Gavin make a strangled noise and arch his neck slightly.  
  
Connor lowered himself back down, taking Gavin back into his mouth while fingering him open.  
  
Gavin put one hand on the bed, holding tightly onto the covers, but kept his other hand on his face, his fingers buried in his hair.  
  
When Connor finally reached Gavin's prostate, Gavin yelled. He clapped a hand over his mouth, and cried into his palm as Connor moved his fingers, rubbed, stretched. He sat up, watching Gavin pant, then pulled his fingers out of Gavin’s ass. Gavin pulled his hand back and Connor ordered, "Don't look away."  
  
Connor slowly put the fingers he'd been teasing Gavin with into his own mouth. Gavin's eyes nearly glowed with want. Connor increased his saliva flow again, re-coating his fingers, and then put them back, this time using three. Gavin groaned and Connor smiled. Connor slowly rubbed Gavin's saliva-coated dick with his other hand. Gavin moaned and trembled even more. Connor watched Gavin shake, his eyes gazing dazedly back into Connor's. Connor could tell that Gavin was sweating, that his eyes were moist, that his heart-rate was up and he was harder than ever. Gavin shut his eyes on one particularly powerful push.

Connor pulled his fingers out again and coated his own dick in the saliva, then pulled Gavin's hips to himself, notched his dick, and paused.  
  
"Gavin?"  
  
He got a mumble in response.  
  
"Gavin, look at me."  
  
It took a moment - Connor waited, but Gavin finally looked up at him. His eyes were still dazed. Connor smiled and pushed in. He'd spent so long it was smooth, but he went slow. Gavin shut his eyes and groaned. Connor could detect the faint trace of copper in the air. Gavin had bitten through his palm. Connor reached out and pulled Gavin's hand away from his face. Connor studied the cut. Not deep. Wouldn't be permanent. Gavin was too dazed to do anything about it.  
  
Connor kissed the cut and Gavin hissed. Connor held Gavin's hand lightly as he finished seating himself. Gavin grumbled, his other hand tightening on the bedsheets still. Connor rocked slightly and could see precome spurt from Gavin's cock. Connor smiled and used his free hand to lightly jack Gavin off as Connor increased his pace. Gavin cried out when he came and Connor fucked him through it. He could feel himself nearing his own release, and chased after it.  
  
When Gavin went lax and Connor could push even deeper, Connor increased his pace, and pressed as deep as he could into Gavin, making Gavin grunt. Gavin reached out and lightly brushed Connor's cheek with his fingers, and Connor vanished for a moment into somewhere he imagined a human might deem _magical_.

When Connor came back, pulled out and plopped down next to Gavin on the bed. His systems roared at him pleasantly. Gavin was breathing hard, but he curled into Connor again on the bed. Connor still cradled his injured hand.  
  
"I'm sorry you hurt yourself," Connor said quietly.  
  
"S'fine..."  
  
"I don't want you to do that in the future. We can use a gag next time."  
  
Gavin snorted, then glanced at Connor. His eyes widened slightly. "...You're fucking serious?"  
  
"It would let you bite down on something without hurting your hands."  
  
Gavin blinked. "Did you like... read porn books or something?"  
  
"Lots of bdsm starter guides, certainly."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Connor smiled and kissed Gavin's forehead. "Did you like that?"  
  
"Fuck yes. Did you?"  
  
"It was wonderful."


End file.
